Shame On Me!
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella sits in the forest as Edward leaves and she's more than just a little pissed off, she's amazed. Bella's P.O.V, One-Shot, Twilight AU


"Shit! Fuck! Damn it to hell!" I roar at the sky, that little shit was going to get away with almost killing me. I was so stupid when I listened to her in the first place, as she started sending me those notes when Edward ran off to Alaska. But then I'd never have met him, so...

 _ **Edward just needs time Bella, don't**_ _ **be too**_ _ **forward and forceful. He comes from a time when a**_ _ **woman**_ _ **always deferred to the man in their life, let him make all the moves to start with. Alice x**_

I had been confused in the beginning, what did she mean, he came from another time? __I just let it slide for then. It was a mystery but I would solve it or my name wasn't Bella Swan.

 _ **We need to desensitise Edward. It's going to rain tomorrow and I'll offer to run you**_ _ **home**_ _ **when your truck won't start. Leave a book in the car one you've touched a lot. Alice x**_

Desensitise? Truck won't start? Going to rain? Was she a clairvoyant or something. It made no sense, no she made no sense. But everything had happened just as she said and I was a little overwhelmed by her, then.

 _ **Come thank me for the lift home yesterday, drop your sweater in the back seat of Rose's convertible. pretend not to notice okay Alice x**_

I didn't realise then as she tried to get Edward used to the smell of my blood, that she herself wasn't aware that Jasper was also getting desensitised to me. This would come back to bite her later. it went on this way the whole week he was gone and then suddenly he was back and we started our strange parody of a relationship.

Every time I thought of pushing things or doing something else another note would appear and she would convince me she knew him better and this was the way things were meant to be.

 _ **Edward has old fashioned values, you will have to give him time. Stop pushing the physical aspect of this your scaring him. Alice x**_

By this time, I had worked out what they were as Alice was as subtle as a brick. She really didn't care if I knew as she never expected me to live that long. But I just kept on surprising them all, well all but one, he was aware I was special right from the beginning. I was just a little slower on the uptake.

I was just beginning to get really fed up with Edward's stuffed shirted ass when the whole James debacle happened. I should have seen it then, me getting away from her and Jasper! Come on that had to have been planned. But at least I wasn't the only one fooled. She had the whole Cullen family hook line and sinker.

 _ **He's so sorry he didn't let you turn, he panicked and thought you wouldn't want it. Don't hold it against him. Alice x**_

When he tried to leave then, I should have let him I see that now. But I was convinced that if we did this my way, we could have a proper relationship. I was being so stubborn I didn't see what was right in front of my face. Not until sometime later did I work that out.

 _ **Bella, You're still being too pushy, Edward will want at least a ring on your finger before he has sex with you and he will never agree to change you without marriage. Just wait. Alice x**_

I was gobsmacked by that, I didn't want to marry him or even get engaged, this was the 21st Century, they needed to get with the programme. What was she up to I wondered then. It was during that perfect summer everything changed for all of us and for once Alice was blissfully unaware. She really thought everything was going according to her plans.

 _ **Edward wants you to have a year in college first then change you, to appease your dad. Alice x**_

The bite from James although healed had started a reaction within me that no one expected. I had been at home alone the first time it happened, I tripped coming down the stairs and braced for the impact that I knew was coming and nothing! I was suspended 6 inches above the floor and unhurt. As soon as I opened my eyes I dropped to the floor laughing my head off. It was so freaking amazing.

I had every intention of telling them all about it, but when I had reached the Cullen house I heard a conversation that changed everything. Alice apparently could no longer see my future and she seemed very pissed about it. She begged them to say nothing, she was hoping it was a glitch and would sort itself out soon. I then realised no one knew I was there, they hadn't even heard my truck. I had to still be shielding myself totally. And I could extend it to the truck too.

This was huge and there was only one person I was going to tell. My relationship with him had started out small, with little smiles and wayward glances. Then to occasional, accidentally on purpose touches, harmless to begin with and then it was more so much more. He knew about all of Alice's notes and interference in the bland and strangely apathetic relationship Edward and I had. He had suggested we keep a close eye on her until we worked out what was happening.

I had quickly got back in my truck reversed down the drive and sat there, how can I pull it off the truck and just around me had been running around inside my head. He had been standing in front of the truck with his head cocked to one side as if asking "WTF?". I just laughed and motioned him forward then, I felt him pass through the barrier of my shield and I explained what had happened that morning and how no one heard me and that I didn't know how to retract it. He had suggested I think of it as a bubble and to focus on pulling it closer to me.

It worked like a charm and he had jumped out of the truck and headed back to the trees as I had driven up the drive once more. Everyone was a little startled by my sudden appearance that day but I laughed saying, they must have been deeply concentrating on their conversation and didn't hear me as a mere mortal couldn't get the drop on them. He had arrived then, laughing saying he damn near heard me turn it over at my house and everyone had relaxed and forgotten all about it. __

 _ **Bella, Edward feels you're pulling away from him, he needs your reassurance that everything is okay. Alice x**_

After that, we had worked on my shield when he was supposed to be hunting and me either working or on the rez with Charlie. Alice was blind without seeing my future and therefore so was Edward. What she meant was she needed to know if everything was okay. Well, it wasn't, not by a long shot. That's when we nearly got caught by Alice and Edward while they were hunting. I'd thrown my shield over us as soon as he had heard them approaching. He then grabbed me and shot up the closest tree just before they came into view.

Luckily we had been in a part of the forest we had all been going for picnics etc this summer. So my scent being there was not unusual, we had heard Edward ask was she sure we were mates because he didn't feel the pull they all talked about and She told him yes, it was because I was still human. We looked at each other and he mouthed "She's lying".

He then told her that he felt as if his control on his bloodlust was slipping around me. "You'll be fine Edward but you really should change her soon. After her party, Jazz and I will be leaving for an extended holiday. You should do it then, stop holding out for a wedding and all that outdated stuff or you will push her away".

 _ **Bella, It's time to push for more intimacy with Edward, I think maybe he does need a stronger approach after all. Alice x**_

I was sure then she wanted him to kill me, because if he was fighting for control them surely sex would shove him over the edge. Not that I even wanted that with him anymore. We had slipped into a brother/sister relationship and he seemed fine with it.

The party fiasco then raised its ugly head. I had said no but was overruled by her. Alice had sent over this horrendous dress that a 14-year-old wouldn't have been seen dead in never mind an 18-year-old. So for once I ignored her and was just going to wear my jeans but he had surprised me with a beautiful creation, a little daring and a whole lot sexy. When I had it on I'd thought about her last note.

 _ **Remember, Edward likes demure outside of the bedroom, he'll find that dress perfect. Alice x**_

Her plans had all turned to shit that night and everyone knew something was truly wrong, not just the situation but with her. She was confused by the dress first of all. "What Alice? Did you think no one else would send me a present" Then when I went to open one of the presents I didn't want I saw the tiny sliver of glass under the ribbon, So did he and had nodded as if telling me to continue.

I carefully slit my finger so not too much blood was spilt. She was expecting Jasper to lunge for me but he instead said: "Shit darlin', wait there I'll get a plaster". She had been shaking her head in confusion and then yelled "look out" as if someone was going to attack but no one had moved an inch. She then threw me into the table full of dishes that were not needed in a vampire household and my shield thankfully had kicked in. I never actually made contact but Alice was using her version of events and had started shouting "oh the blood! Stop Edward! someone stop him he's going to kill her!" Everyone had just stared at her then.

She was by then shaking and rocking back and forward saying "I saw it! I did see it! Why didn't it happen?" Everyone was looking at each other when Carlisle said "Why Alice? Why were you trying to get Bella killed?" Rose had gasped at that and Emmett had looked thunderously at her. She had pointed at me saying "She was going to take him away from me!". Jasper stepped forward then and told her I couldn't take away something she never had. He had then knocked her clean out.

That was yesterday and now here I was on my knees, thinking what a strange affair this had all been, Edward had just left once again for Denali, after getting the biggest telling off from me. What was he doing listening to her in the first place, he was a mind reader for fuck sake wasn't he aware she was absolutely insane. Could he not read the unhealthy and impossible thoughts she was having about Jasper, pretending they were mates. He must have known and said nothing to warn the others.

When they had arrived to live with the Cullens, they were not together, but over the years of sometimes playing his girlfriend or wife she started to believe it herself. Maybe it wasn't just the visions that got her committed during her human life.

Just then he appeared behind me "All done my sweetheart" he asked "Yes, he's gone to Denali, again" I said as the others came through the trees, "It's sorted and she's being collected in a couple of hours" said Esme. She turned to wrap her arms around her mate and hugged him tight. "How did we not see this coming?" asked Rose.

"I think we were to close and didn't see it progressing until Bella joined the family" answered Jasper sadly. "She was obviously good at hiding it and I never felt any of the emotions she was having until last night". So the coven of seven became five, well six if you count me now, three perfect pairs of mates.

Rose & Emmett, Esme & Jasper and lastly Carlisle & myself.


End file.
